


Alternate Sacrifice

by ImoutoCommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Sacrifice, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Flipside of a previous commission, in which a fertility goddess selects three young boys to be her virgin sacrifices.
Kudos: 9





	Alternate Sacrifice

The local fertility goddess is shown gratitude by the remote village, in the form of the virgin sacrifices that they offer up to her. Though it is not a sacrifice in any dark sense of the word, it is a demand that she has that must be met- young boys, chosen as her consorts, will be sent to her, where they will live with her for a time to ensure that her blessings continue to cover the land.

The chosen boys will always be of an age that they can produce seed, but they will not have spilled their seed for the first time, and will never have known the touch of a woman. They will wake up with the mark of a carrot on their hand, as the goddess is often symbolized using rabbit imagery, and they will be sent to her temple, where they will begin their duties as her consorts.

The only ones to ever see the goddess are the chosen boys, and otherwise, she remains entirely mysterious even as she is worshiped, her true appearance not commonly known. She is known only as Touka, and it will soon be time for her new consorts to be chosen.

~X~

One morning, a set of identical twin boys wake up to find the mark of the carrot on each of them. Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante are all young and definitely fit the criteria to become one of Touka’s lovers, so it is no surprise that three of them are chosen. Even so, they are a bit nervous about this, and do not know what to expect from her when they go to meet her.

Their family wastes no time in having them ready to be sent off, knowing that it is best not to keep the goddess waiting, and then the three are taken to the temple, where an elderly man is waiting for him. He is a priest here, who once served as a consort many, many years in the past, and he introduces himself to them, checking their marks to make sure that they are genuine.

He helps them get washed and prepared for her, not telling them many details about the goddess as he goes about his work. Once the three of them are properly cleaned, he gives them hakama to change into and escorts them to the inner sanctum of the temple, where they are to wait for Touka. Suddenly the doors before them swing open, and they hear a voice calling out to them.

“Come forward and let me have a look at you,” she says, and her voice is one the cutest that they have ever heard. Following her orders, they rise and enter her chambers, finding that there is a hot spring beyond the door. The sweet voice calls out to them, urging them to strip and get into the water, and again, the three of them do as they are told.

They strip down and begin to wade into the water, looking around for the source of the voice. When they finally spot her, all three are shocked to see Touka’s true appearance, something quite different than what they had expected. She is young, appearing barely older than them, and she stands up, the water cascading over her gentle curves as she begins to approach them. Her hair is dark, and on top of her head, white rabbit ears poke out, a sharp contrast to the black locks that surround them.

At the sight of her, all three of their cocks stir, growing hard before her. Noticing this, she giggles and asks, “Is this your first time seeing a girl naked?” She then twirls around, letting them get a look at her behind as well. Just above her cute butt, she has a fluffy rabbit tail, not looked drab or drenched despite having just gotten out of the water.

“N-no, we haven’t,” Ichimi answers, a little dazed and very shy.

“Yes, this is the first time we’ve seen…” Jiro starts to correct him, but trails off as he blushes.

“You are very beautiful,” Sante mumbles, unable to look her in the eye even as he says it.

“My new little playmates are all so cute!” Touka coos. “Please, tell me what your names are?”

“Ichimi.” “Jiro.” “Sante.” One by one, they go down the line, introducing themselves to the goddess.

“Alright, now come here,” she says, gesturing for them to follow her as she plucks berries from a nearby bush and offers them to the boys. “If you eat these then you will have enough stamina to make sure that you can satisfy me.”

They eat the berries that they are offered, and though they don’t feel very different after, they do not doubt her explanation of the effects are true. Now, it is time for their work to truly begin, and Touka says, “I will be taking each of you in turn. It seems only fitting I go in order, so Ichimi, you will be up first.”

He comes with her, following her as she relaxes back in the water, leaning against the rocky edge and pulling him on top of her. Ichimi sits on her lap, and Touka places a hand against his body, beginning to explore his flesh, as he is molded back against her form, closer with her than he has ever been with anyone else before in his life.

He squirms as her hand roams all over him, until she finally reaches his small erection and wraps a hand around it, beginning to jack him off. Ichimi whimpers as she teases him, especially when she begins to fondle his testicles as well, and she does not stop with him until she has him well past the point that he would have lost control from a normal girl’s touch.

The only reason that Ichimi does not explode with his orgasm is because of her divine magic, ensuring that he is able to hold back for now, so that he does not waste even a drop of his seed. She doesn’t want any of it to be spilled anywhere other than inside of her. After she has Ichimi tense and agitated, desperate for release, she sets him free and invites Jiro over for the same treatment.

Just like his brother, she teases things out and uses magic to keep him under control, until he is in the same state as Ichimi. Once she has him to that point, she takes Sante next, following the same procedure, leaving all three of the brothers squirming and eager for more of her touch, their apprehension gone now that their minds have been clouded with lust.

“Well, I would suggest that we retire to my bedchambers, but I doubt that any of you would be able to wait that long,” Touka teases with a giggle. The three boys each flush at her words, but none try to deny it. As she sits back again, she says, “Alright, it’s time for one of you to stick your cute little carrot inside of my cozy bunny cunny.”

“Me first!” Ichimi insists. “She said before that it makes sense that I go first!”

“No fair, I had to go last so I should go first this time!” Sante argues.

“Yeah, but you just had her touch you, so that’s not fair either! I should go first!” Jiro retorts.

As she watches them bigger, she pouts, frowning as she says, “I don’t want you boys to fight over me. I’ll just have to decide myself...and since it’s easiest, and since Jiro made a good point about who got touched last, I think I will take Ichimi first again!”

The other two brothers pout but do not protest, not wanting to make her upset again, and just allow their brother to get his lucky chance again, even though both would much rather it be them. Ichimi goes over to rest on top of Touka again, this time facing her as she guides the tip of his cock to her entrance, ready to take his virginity now. The anticipation on his face is clear, as she instructs him on what to do.

Ichimi pushes into her without difficulty, and Touka lets out a moan as the boy fills her. “Little boys are so much better than grown men,” she coos. “Always so eager to please instead of worrying about their own pleasure and ignoring me!”

And true to her word, Ichimi is more intent on making her moan than anything else, though that may partially be because of how good he feels no matter what he does. Being buried inside of her snug cunny, still tight enough to fit around him while not able to be hurt by him, he is overwhelmed by the pleasure, and wants to make his goddess feel just as good as he does, following her instructions to thrust into her, aiming his cock so that he can make her moan again and again for him.

He would have come over and over again by now, if not for her magic, but she is determined not to let him come until she does first, keeping it in place so that she can time things just right. Ichimi whimpers and cries out in his ecstasy, until Touka joins him, soon also losing herself in the pleasure, letting herself be overwhelmed by it all. It feels so good, and she has missed having a virgin for so long, glad that she has three adorable, identical little virgins to play with to her heart's content.

Finally, she is unable to hold back anymore, her body wracked with the spasms of her climax as she moans, loud and needy, and only then does she undo her magic, allowing Ichimi the release that he has craved. His very first shot of seed spills into her, shooting directly into her womb, just as Touka wanted. Ichimi is overwhelmed by it all, his mind going blank as he is lost in the pleasure of his very first orgasm.

She does not let him go until she has finished milking him dry with her pussy, making sure that every drop of his seed is secure in her womb before she lets him up so that the next brother can have his turn with her, though she lets them try and determine it this time. The other two brothers have watched this with wide eyes, their aching cocks twitching with each moan from Touka, imagining what it will be like to be the one fucking her, though they have no way of filling in the blanks for details that they do not know.

Knowing that she will be sad if they fight over her, the boys settle it with rock-paper-scissors, and Jiro is pleased to be the winner, while Sante is left to go last once again. Jiro is trembling with excitement by the time he takes Ichimi’s place, and Touka bends over, getting on her hands and knees and wiggling her rear as she invites him, and he can’t help but stare, enticed as he goes to mount her.

He had paid attention while Ichimi fucked her, so he thinks that he has a pretty good idea what he should do. When he gets into position, she urges him on, encouraging him again to put his little carrot inside of her, and he holds himself steady on her hips as he pushes inside of her, sinking down as he enters he. Immediately, Jiro whimpers as he is overwhelmed by sensation, and Touka moans happily, glad to be filled again so soon. She has quite the appetite, so it will take all three of the boys doing their absolute best, and plenty of magic on her part, to make sure that she is satisfied.

Soon enough, he has recovered from the initial shock of being inside her and begun to thrust wildly, desperate to please her and desperate to get off, aching with his need. She is such a tight and snug fit that it drives him absolutely wild, and he may have lost control immediately, flooding her womb as soon as he had entered her, were it not for her magic keeping him under control, edging him until she is ready to let him experience his first climax.

Jiro is energetic and enthusiastic, hammering into her with more and more intensity as he begins to get a feel for things and lose himself in the pleasure. Touka tips her head, crying out for him, moaning with sounds of pure lust, eager for him and then to have another boy inside of her once she is done with him. She absolutely lives for the days when she gets to meet her new sacrifices.

It is not long before her pleasure begins to catch up with her, and she decides not to fight it off, wanting to give in right away because she knows that she has made Jiro wait long enough. As she comes, she releases her spell so that he can shoot his load into her, the two of them coming together with loud moans as he fills her womb.

“Thank you so much,” she says to him as he climbs off of her, dazed and blissed out, his legs shaking as he walks back into the water to relax. Now it is Sante’s turn, and Touka gestures for him to come out of the water and join her. He can barely contain his excitement as he does, and when he reaches her, she orders for him to lay down on his back.

Sante does as told without hesitation, so eager for her that he would do anything that she asked of him. He lays back and Touka climbs on top of him, straddling him before lowering herself onto him, sinking down on his cock with a soft groan. As for Sante, he cannot contain his moans as soon as he is buried inside of the goddess, thrusting up into her as she rides him, the two of them working in tandem to bring her to orgasm.

She is getting to such a sensitive point that it does not take long for him to push her over the edge, and once again, she allows him to experience his first climax once he has brought her to orgasm, milking every last drop from him.

She gives the three boys plenty of time to recover before she asks anything more of them, but once they seem up to it again, Touka helps them out of the water, summoning a comfortable breeze to help blow them dry. “Now, follow me,” she says, before leading the way to her lavish bedchamber.

The four of them sit down together on an oversized futon, and Touka places a hand over her lower stomach as she says, “Even now, your seed is mixing inside of my belly, and soon our children will begin growing in there. Isn’t that exciting?” It must be terribly exciting for the three of them, because, as she speaks, she can see all three of them beginning to grow hard again from listening to her words. She is excited to be able to have even more fun with her new consorts.

“Since we’ve already made sure that will happen, there is even more we can do,” she murmurs, and leans down to wrap her lips around Jiro’s cock. As she does, she reaches both hands so that she can begin stroking off Ichimi and Sante, all three boys soon moaning in unison as she pleasures them.

After a moment, she pulls away from Jiro’s cock, earning a few desperate whines from him, as she takes the time to tell Ichimi about anal. “You just stick your little carrot in the other hole so you can play with my bunny bum, right under my tail!” she explains, and Ichimi’s eyes widen as she does. He had never considered something like this before, but then, he had never known much about sex before today. Already, he is having his eyes opened to so many new experiences.

He gets in position to do that, while she requests that Sante have his way with her cunny again, before wrapping her lips around Jiro’s cock again. Sante needs no further invitation, eager to be able to stick it in her again, moaning happily as he buries herself inside of her folds, still so comfortably tight even after being fucked three times in a row. She is the picture of eternal youth, and her body is built for pleasure, and so things like this are a given, and always will be.

Meanwhile, Ichimi spreads her cheeks, hesitating for a moment before he prods at her hole with the top of his cock, a little nervous about it, though he has nothing to worry about. As soon as he begins to sink inside of her, he finds an even tighter fit, one that absolutely blows his mind with the pleasure of it all, and she is easily able to stretch to accommodate him. Her body was made for this, and even though this is not part of the intended process of procreation, pleasure is pleasure, and it helps her keep her many lovers satisfied.

Each boy soon comes, but only the one buried in her pussy spills seed, her divine will causing dry orgasms in the other two. One by one, they switch off, trying each hole out, following the same process until each boy has had a turn in each of her holes. It ends with her lips wrapped around Ichimi, Jiro buried in her pussy, and Sante pounding into her ass, all four reaching a mutual climax, with only Jiro actually producing any seed as he comes.

With their fun over for the day and all four exhausted, Jiro and Sante cuddle up to her on either side, their cocks still buried inside of her. Touka apologizes to Ichimi, saying, “I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t be able to sleep with your little carrot in my mouth. But I do promise I’ll be very fair, so you will each get a turn sleeping like this.”

Their first day is over, and their new lives have only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
